Gang of Love
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: When a duck gets stabbed, how will he ever feel safe again? --Slash--
1. Chapter 1

I stood in my room staring out the window, looking down at all the people in the square yard everyone hung out in during their frees. I've spent many days down there, but today, well, today I stayed in, I couldn't face any of them.  
  
They all knew what happened to me, hell, everyone in the school did. I was stabbed. In many places, like my right upper thigh, my left forearm, my left hip, and in my stomach. Today was the first day I was back to school, though I decided to stay in because I couldn't face them all. There's a difference in them knowing and in them seeing, and I don't want them to know the difference.  
  
There's this very judgmental gang that lives at the edge of the Eden Hall campus. They're racists, sexists, and homophobic. Now, I know what you're thinking, it's because I'm a female and it's a gang of guys, nope. How about I'm black and they're all white? Wrong again. It's because I'm gay.  
  
The phone startled me out of all my thoughts, my trance broken with the insistent ringing. "Hello?" My voice was groggy; being it was the first time I've spoken all day.  
  
"Is Charlie Conway there?" The man questioned, the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I could not place it.  
  
"Speaking." I said sitting down on my bed; it took to much energy to do both at once. Being that I lost a lot of blood the doctor said I would be receiving headaches and having problems doing more than one thing at a time. I guess that doctors don't always tell you bull shit.  
  
"This is detective Michelson from the Minnesota Police Department. I'm calling because we need to do an interview with you to find out exactly what happened. Are you able to come to the police department any time during this week?" Detective Michelson asked me.  
  
I racked my brain for any information on what I had to do that week, finding none I told him I'd be able to, but that I wasn't sure when because of school and I would need someone to drive me there and stay with me.  
  
"It's okay, son, I know it takes a while to find someone willing enough to sit in a police station for s few hours. Whenever you get the chance, please try to get here and ask for me." He said, his voice coming through loud and clear.  
  
"Will do, sir, bye." I said to him and waited till I heard the click of the phone before I dropped it back onto the cradle. I sighed, dropping my head into my hand. I guess it was time to start talking to one of the hockey players, though I really didn't want to.  
  
On the fifth ring I heard the phone pick up and his voice saying hello while it seemed he was chewing on something. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked and heard the surprise in his voice as he realized it was me.  
  
"Sure, anything man. By the way, how are you feeling?" He asked; worry filling his every pore and seeping through the phone, making warmth flood my body.  
  
"Better." I whispered. "I just got off the phone with detective Michelson; I need a ride to the police station tomorrow so he could ask me some questions about it all. I really don't want to go and you don't have to take me if you're busy, I'm sure I'll-" He cut me off.  
  
"Charlie, shut up." He laughed lightly on the phone. "I'll take you and I'll stay with you if you need me to do so." He said.  
  
"Can you do me a favor now?" I asked my voice breaking as I ran my head down on my hand making my fingers thread my hair. "Protect me? I'm scared." I whispered, tears threatening to make their way into my eyes and drop down my face.  
  
"I'll-I'll be right over." I heard his breathing become erratic, and soon the phone hung up after I heard the shuffling of papers. 


	2. Chapter 2

I breathed deeply, praying to myself that he would get here soon. I was starting to feel like the walls were closing in on me, and I felt scared. Not because the walls were collapsing, but because I could feel them near. I could feel those people staring down at me, yelling insults and pressing the sharp metal on my skin so I could feel a burn when they slid it quickly across me.  
  
My breathing became faster and soon, all I could feel was my pulse, the quick breathing I had going was echoing in my ears and I couldn't hear anything but it. Everything started to become dark and I felt as if everything was happening to me once more. I could only roll myself in a ball on my bed to feel somewhat protected, but they could still find me.  
  
Hell, they all knew everything about me, which is what scared me to death. They knew more about me than even my friends knew, even things I didn't know about myself. Like my birth time, my mother never told me I was born at 2:51 in the afternoon. Or my weight and height when I was 3 years old, 56 lbs and 2 feet 7 inches. I asked her about it when I stayed at home for a week.  
  
I was rocking back and forth as images played in my mind, things I didn't even know had happened I was seeing as I tried to get those thoughts out of my mind. I didn't even know there was someone at my door when I felt this pain rip through me.  
  
"Charlie!" I heard my name faintly in the distance, I tried to focus on the constant sound but soon it left me. My breathing was fast, too fast, and I couldn't slow it down. I was starting to become frightened in what was happening to me.  
  
"Hurry." I managed to whisper, the only thing that would come from me wouldn't reach the man on the other side of my door.  
  
The door broke down and I was able to open my eyes for a quick moment to see that it was him, my savor was here. "Charlie. Oh, god, Charlie." I heard his voice closer, my body began to shake more, and I felt his hand on my back massaging.  
  
I felt him pull my legs down so I was laying flat on the bed and he turned me onto my back. The bed sunk next to me and I felt his hand on my head, moving my curly hair off my forehead. "Adam, please." I grabbed onto his shirt and buried myself in him. His arms wrapped around my body which seemed so small now that I was with him.  
  
"Charlie, just breathe. That's all I need you to do." He whispered holding me tighter. I felt another stab, the one that went into my forearm; I felt it all over again. The man who stabbed me twisted it while I was screaming out in pain. I felt them all and screamed each time the sharp pain ripped through me. I felt as though a hundred lightning bolts were being shot off inside me.  
  
Soon though, my breathing was back to normal and I was able to open my eyes. My face slowly went back to its normal positioning and I felt Adam's arms loosen on me. "Don't." I whispered to him and he halted his movements. "I'm so scared, Adam. I don't want them to come after me again." I confessed to him.  
  
"They won't get to you when I'm here. I won't let anything harm you, Charlie." Adam said laying me back on the bed and releasing me. I didn't want him to and I told him that, but he promised he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked once again moving the curls that were matted to my head with sweat out of my vision.  
  
"Better than before." I said truthfully. I felt better than I had when I was alone. Just seeing that someone was with me and wasn't going to leave made me all the merrier; well, as merry as someone in my state of mind could be.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Are you going to class tomorrow?" He asked lifting me and pulling the covers out from beneath me. He pulled them up around my neck and wouldn't let me do anything to help.  
  
"I don't want to go." I complained and he laughed at the way my voice came out. His laugh was soft, but powerful enough to make me start to laugh. It hurt, but I didn't let him think that I was in pain. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sounds of Adam snoring. He stayed last night after I had begged him countless times. I just wanted someone to be near me, so I felt somewhat protected.  
  
Adam and I stayed up most of the night talking. We had shared my bed and had lain on our sides so we could see each other as we talked. I learned things about Adam that I had never known before. Everyone's always so wrapped up in their own lives that they never take the chance to get to know Adam.  
  
I had asked him a few questions. Mostly about what the team had thought of me after it all happened. He told me I wasn't going to like most of it. He was right about that.  
  
He told me that Portman thought I was weak, until he learned they had knives and I was defenseless. I'm sure he would have been just as weak as I was if it was him they were after. Knock on wood that never happens.  
  
Fulton was scared shitless. At least that's what Adam said. That he locked himself in his room and refused to see or speak to anyone. I asked about what he did for food and Adam told me that Portman had brought it to him.  
  
Guy was. okay, as Adam said. He was upset that I never told any of them that I was gay, but got over that quickly as to find out if I was okay.  
  
Adam told me all the Ducks were at the hospital waiting to hear any word on me. But, no one could see me, no one but family and Bombay somehow sneaked under that rule as he's like my father.  
  
Most of the Ducks left, I guess they didn't want a homosexual as a friend, Adam said they hadn't heard, nor spoken to any of those since that first day at the hospital.  
  
I was upset when I woke up. Why? Because my friends were abandoning me. Just because of my sexual choice. Life's difficult.  
  
I lay in bed, just staring at the ceiling. I wanted to see Fulton, Portman, everyone. Show them I was better; show them I'm not any different from a heterosexual Charlie. I plan on doing that as soon as Adam wakes up.  
  
Adam! I shouted in my mind. I just couldn't bring myself to wake him. He looked too peaceful and it was something I never like to disturb. I opted instead to take a hot shower and wait for him to get up.  
  
I slowly rose from my bed and slipped on my slippers. The fuzziness rubbed against my feet and almost made me laugh, but I smiled instead. My slippers could always bring me to a happy state. I gathered my towel off the floor and my boxers. Adam had asked last night if he could see the scars and I told him in the morning. I plan on keeping that promise.  
  
I opened the door to my bathroom and walked in. Softly, I shut the door behind me, no point in waking him up if I'm going to take a shower, I suppose. I hung my towel on the hook and turned to look in the mirror. I looked like shit.  
  
My hair was everywhere, I had tear stains from last night still on my face and my eyes had no color. Hell, I had no color. I was as pale as a sheet, something that was new to me.  
  
After decided I would look better when I was done, I looked toward my forearm. I was scared to unwrap the bandage that the doctor told me to keep on all the scars. I keep it close to my body, cradling it; I didn't want to do this. It would be the first time I would see them, exposed to my criticism. To my sight, I could see everything those bastards made wrong with me. And I didn't want to look.  
  
I moved my hand to hold the flap that lifts up. I pulled it lightly, the white slowly untangled itself from around my arm, and I could see the first one. The one they twisted and pushed into me more. I couldn't look any longer, but I felt I had too.  
  
I moved onto the next, the one that was around my stomach I had to unwrap like an ace bandage. This one was even harder to look at. I looked straight ahead into the mirror and prayed it didn't look as bad as it felt. My prayers weren't answered. The scar was rounded on two sides and pointy on the other two, at least they hadn't twisted this one.  
  
I moved onto the one on my hip. I slowly pealed the tape off so I didn't feel a burn, and the scar soon came into view. This one was horrible. It was repeated, I was stabbed more than one. The same design was on my hip almost 4 other times, to the right of the first, to the left, one angled down cut where the first one had, making it longer, and the last looked like it was meant to outline them all.  
  
I took the fabric that was wrapped to my upper thigh off solemnly. I knew it was bad. Hell, this is the one that felt worse than them all. I looked down when I felt the fabric fall to my feet. There was the first one I got. The worst out of them all.  
  
I sniffed and moved my hand to wipe at the tears that were threatening to fall. I couldn't even look at myself without feeling disgusted, how am I supposed to let Adam see? 


	4. Chapter 4

I climbed into the shower, being sure that the water was warm, not hot. I needed to clear my head of the thoughts that came in when I saw my marks. My forever reminder that not everyone is accepting with homosexuals.  
  
I didn't want to have these reminders, who would? I had never even told anyone but my mother and Coach Bombay. No one else knew, how did they?  
  
My mind filled with possible ways someone could know. Did my mother or Bombay slip? No, they'd never do that to me. How? Did a friend tip them off about me, or do they just know these things? I don't want to know what else they know about me. Hell, next thing they'll come out with is hurting someone they think I'm in love with, but that won't happen because I'm not in love with anyone.  
  
I shut my eyes and saw a flash of the gang standing over me, looking down with scowls on their faces. I opened them as quickly as I could but it wasn't fast enough.  
  
All of a sudden I was on the floor, feeling their kicks and punched. And the metal. It all felt so surreal, but I knew it's what happened. I felt blood leaking from my body and I looked down to see if I could see it, but there was nothing there. But I felt it!  
  
I started to cry, becoming so confused I don't know what is real and what is fake. A noise escaped and I wasn't sure if it was from me or the men surrounding me. Wait, there is no one around me, and I'm in the shower. And I'm cold.  
  
I relaxed against the bottom of the tub, hoping to somehow become warm, but failing miserably. I looked all around for something to pull myself up with because I had seemed to have lost all my strength.  
  
I turned my head quickly. There-there was a shadow. My breathing increased as the object seems to move closer to me. No, don't. Not, not again. I shut my eyes but that just made it all worse. I screamed out, I screamed for Adam to help me. I screamed for Adam, but he didn't get here yet. I screamed louder and prayed silently. "Please, Adam." I whispered when I lost my voice.  
  
"Charlie." I heard someone call my name and I looked towards the curtain that separated me and my nakedness from the rest of the bathroom.  
  
"Adam." I said knowing it was him. "Help me." I said. And soon he was in view. I looked up at him with relief in my eyes. The tub was starting to become full and almost made me fall underneath the water. If I did I don't think I would have been able to see Adam's face.  
  
"Oh, Charlie." I watched him go for the faucet and turn off the water. He moved my food off the drain and let the water go down. I focused on my breathing as he touched my face. I could barely feel his hand on my skin.  
  
"Are you okay, Charlie?" He asked me. I looked up. I had barely heard him. I felt as if I had sunken into my body, where everything on the outside was somewhat unreachable.  
  
"Adam, is that you?" I asked. I could faintly hear my voice. Was something going wrong with me? "Can you hear me?" I felt funny. I felt drifty, is drifty a word? What's going on with me?  
  
"Charlie. Oh, Charlie, it's me. It's Adam. I can hear you. Oh, Charlie, can you hear me?" I nodded my head slightly. My body was still weak, I was in a daze and I could barely move.  
  
"Adam, everything feels funny." I said voicing what I felt. "You're pretty." My hand had a mind of it's own as it reached up towards my best friend and touched his cheek the way he was touching mine.  
  
"I need to get you to your bed. Charlie, can you help me get you to your room?" I nodded my head once more with a dumb smile on my face. I could feel his worry through his touch.  
  
He left and soon came back to me with a towel in his hands. I looked up at him with a question in my eyes. But he didn't answer, just moved to pick me up. I rolled into his arms and he fixed the towel around me. "I'm cold." My bottom lip shivered in the cold air. His hand moved the towel up to my lips and he ran it across them, as well as the rest of my face.  
  
"You feel so small." I faintly heard him whisper. I feel small to him? He could never understand how small I feel to myself. I feel as if I'm not even here, that I'm not me.  
  
He brought my into my room and I felt him lay me back on my bed. I stared into his eyes as he dropped me downward and as he rewrapped the towel so I was covered. I slowly came out of my daze and came back to normal. "Adam." I paused his hand movements. He looked down at me. Straight into my eyes. Straight into my soul. "Thank you." I said.  
  
"I'm here to help you. In any way you need me to, Charlie. That's what best friends are for." Adam said to me and continued with what he had been doing.  
  
"No, that's what you're for." I said dropping my head back onto my bed as he continued to dry my body. I felt his stares on me, everywhere. "You wanted to see my scars." I whispered.  
  
"Only when you wanted me to see them." He said. I felt the fright in his voice. He was scared for me. I didn't know how to react to that.  
  
"I want you to see them." I said sitting up and moving further onto my bed, making room for him to sit next to me. He did and I continued to tell him what they did to me while pointing to each. He listened carefully, as if he actually cared about how I got them. But I didn't care. I was just happy there was someone to listen. I was just happy Adam was there to listen. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam?" I asked. I waited till he turned to look at me before I continued. "Adam, I want to go see Fulton. I'm worried about him." I said looking into his eyes. I saw agreement there.  
  
"I've been wondering how he's doing, as well. Do you want to see him now?" He asked me. I saw him take a glance at me, downward and up again. I laughed at what he was trying to tell me with his movements.  
  
"Alright, alright, let me change and then we can go see him. Go into the bathroom." I laughed at the look on his face. He was giving me puppy dog eyes, and God strike me here if it's not the cutest thing I've ever seen.  
  
God never stroke me so I figured that was a good sign. I changed and had just asked Adam to stay with me in the bathroom as I finished getting ready. While I brushed my teeth he sat on the toilet bowl, talking with me. It felt great to have a friend that would do that for me.  
  
We walked back into my room and I moved to get my windbreaker. It may only be September but it's starting to get cold here in Minnesota. "Adam." I turned around suddenly. He looked up from tying his shoes and waited for me to finish. "Are you okay with me being gay and having been almost killed?" I asked fidgeting with my hands. I was nervous of his answer, scared of what he though of me.  
  
"Charlie. Would I be here right now if I didn't think it was okay you're gay?" He stood and moved away from my bed towards me. "You having been almost killed? I will never be okay with that." He said. I lowered my head in shame. "Charlie." He cupped my chin and brought my face upwards again. "Who would be okay with it? You certainly aren't, I certainly am not. God, you're my best friend, Charlie, someone trying to hurt you in anyway isn't okay with me. And as far as I can see it, it shouldn't be."  
  
I felt small with the tears outlining my eyes. I'm sure he could see them, because soon he embraced me in a tight hug and told me he loved me. God, Adam, I love you too.  
  
"Okay." I sniffed moving back from our embrace. I wiped my eyes to clear my vision. "Let's go." I said. I was ready to face him. I was ready to face them all. Hell, who am I kidding? I'm scared to death of just leaving my dorm room.  
  
Adam walked to the door and twisted the knob. Stepping outside he waited for me to follow. "Charlie, we don't have to go." But I felt like I had to see Fulton. Felt like I had to see all the Ducks.  
  
I put my right foot out in front of the rest of me. I shifted all my weight to it and tried to bring my left foot in front of me. I froze. I couldn't move from where I stood. I tried to get to Adam who stood just out of reach, but I couldn't do it. I turned around and ran from the door. I jumped onto my bed and tears started to slip down my cheeks.  
  
I heard him walk in and the door shut behind him. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. I felt the familiar weight of him when he dropped on my bed beside me. I smelled his familiar smell, the only thing letting me know it was Adam.  
  
"We don't have to go to him." I heard him say. I moved slightly so I wasn't lying on my scarred hip. "Do you want to see if he'll come here?" He asked me and I rapidly shook my head no.  
  
I felt so out of place now, as if I didn't belong here in Eden Hall, didn't belong as a Duck. What kind of Hockey player can't even leave his room to see another player? What kind? The Charlie Conway kind. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Charlie? I've got a surprise for you." I mumbled something into the pillow my head was still pushed into. I turned half way so I couldn't see what he was doing; right now I wanted to wallow in my self-pity.  
  
"What do you want, Adam?" I asked him. I rubbed my eyes but my vision was still blurry. I knew I looked like shit so why must he make me turn to see what he wanted?  
  
"Hey, Charlie." I stiffened at the voice. I hadn't heard it in weeks. He was almost all that was on my mind. Was he okay, how was he doing? The questions all I needed to do was turn around for the answers for.  
  
"Fulton." I said forcing myself to stand up and move to where the two stood in my door way. "God, Fulton." I leapt into his arms and held on for dear life. I felt his arms wrap around me and I let myself cry in his arms. I felt him walk into the room and I watched Adam leave closing the door behind him.  
  
"God, Charlie. I miss you." He said to me. I heard tears in his eyes. His voice sounded throaty and groggy. He'd been crying. I held on tighter as if my life depended on him, and in this case it did.  
  
"Fulton." I pulled my legs tighter around his waist. I leaned back in his arms. "God, I miss you, Fulton. I tried to see you yesterday but I couldn't. I couldn't get out of the room. It scared the shit out of me." I cried looking at him.  
  
A lone tear streaked its way down one side of his face. He could feel my fright. He always could. It was always as if we were connected emotionally. "I was so scared for you. I didn't want to do anything. I think the only thing I got up for was to go to the bathroom."  
  
He was always able to make me laugh. "Adam told me that Portman was bringing your food to you. I wanted to be with you when he told me that. Hell, I wanted to be with you even before that." I said to him.  
  
Maybe my mom and Bombay weren't the only ones I told. I had told my boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. If I wasn't talking to myself that day no one would've known anything and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He was babbling and normally it was adorable for him to, but I didn't feel that now was the time it was.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. What are you saying?" I asked him. I was completely confused and I don't think him telling me would have made it make anymore sense.  
  
"I was talking to myself about us. And I guess they overheard and they went after you. I'm so sorry. God, I wish I never did any of that." He said and I could feel his truth in his words. I always could. "What do you want me to do to make it up to you?" He asked looking up at me.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. Fulton, listen, I don't care that you were talking about us. It's both of our prerogatives by being in this relationship." I slid my legs down him so my feet touched the floor. "There's nothing, we can't go back and change what happened. And to be perfectly honest, I don't want to." I said. I walked to my desk and pulled out my chair. I sat in it and waited for what I knew would come.  
  
"Charlie, why the hell would you not want to change what happened?!" He shouted at me and I wondered why he was so upset about it. I was the one that was beaten up.  
  
"Because if that didn't happen I wouldn't be here now, neither would you. Fulton, we can only go forward from here and we can't go and change the past. What's done is done." When had I become the reasonable one in our relationship?  
  
"Then I guess if we can only move forward, than it's time I do this." He said. The way he spoke those words scared me. I didn't know what to think of what was coming, but I knew it wasn't good. I took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to speak to me. "I'm not in love with you anymore." I couldn't let my breath out. 


	7. Chapter 7

I was shocked and scared all of a sudden of this stranger in my room. This man I once declared my love to, the one who just broke my heart. "Get out." I said whispering to hold back my tears.  
  
"Charlie, listen to me-" But I didn't want to listen to him. Why the hell would I? He proclaimed his love for me more than a thousand times in the three years we've been together. How can he just give us up like that?  
  
"Why?" I got up and felt the tears sting my eyes. I was about to cry and I didn't want to seem weak in front of him like I normally let myself. Now all I wanted was Adam.  
  
"Because I fell in love with someone else. I didn't mean to, and I tried my hardest not to, but Charlie. I feel like he could be the one, the final one. We both knew there'd be another relationship. It just so happens that it starts now instead of when we're in our twenties like we thought it would." Fulton explained to me.  
  
"Are you happy?" I asked him looking straight into his eyes. I knew he could tell I was serious with my question and not being sarcastic. I saw him smile and blush a little, something that I haven't seen him do since the first time him and I were together, sexually.  
  
"Very." He answered me. All I asked for was that he was happy. And I told him that. He hugged me and said goodbye and I just let him walk out. The tears that had stung my eyes finally made their way down my face.  
  
I walked to my phone and dialed a number I always knew by heart. When he answered I tried my hardest not to let him hear the tears in my voice. "I need you." I whispered to him when I realized he could. He hung up after I spoke and I'm sure that meant he would be here soon.  
  
My door flew open and I hadn't even noticed anyone had knocked. I was still standing in front of my phone which gave me a view out to the square. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see him standing there with the door shut to my room.  
  
I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. I loved him. 


	8. Chapter 8

I sniffed and lifted my head from his neck. He moved to get me a tissue and moved back to where he was. He handed it to me and I took it gratefully. I blew my nose and looked around for my garbage can, where the hell has that thing gone?  
  
I didn't have to worry for to long because he took my used tissue and threw it in the garbage. He led me to the bed and I followed without a word. He sat me down and walked away. He came back a few moments later with a warm wet cloth.  
  
He wiped my face and I leaned into his touch when I could. "Are you okay?" He asked me and I didn't respond. I dropped my head to his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his slid around my shoulders and I genuinely smiled, I haven't done that for a while.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me a while later. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I didn't really, but I knew it was pointless to hind something from him, he bring it up and the craziest of times and I'd confess everything.  
  
"Fulton was my boyfriend." I whispered my head dangling from my neck. It was too much work to try and keep it upright. "He said he was talking about us, referred to me as his boyfriend, and before he knew it I was beaten by them." I said.  
  
I could feel tears break the surface again and I could feel my heart give way. I felt an empty void, more like a vacuum, sucking in everything around it. It was like a pain, constant. Only a void that could be filled with Fulton's love.  
  
I started to cry once more. Seems like that's all I do now, my life is an angst movie, at least that's what it is to me. I could feel a sob choke me, and I tried to breath around it, but I couldn't and I started to cough. I stopped soon after and I felt him lay me down.  
  
"Don't leave." Seems like only a few days ago I said those words to him. I meant them with everything of my being, and he stayed. He crawled into bed next to me and I was starting to fall asleep and I heard him whisper something.  
  
"I love you, Charlie." I heard it, I swear I did. 'I love you, too, Guy.'  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
A.N. I keep throwing myself, as well as all my readers, for loops. I'm trying different things than you'll normally see in a story and I would like to give credit to Luciana Littrell (a backstreet author and her name on ff.net) for giving me the idea to write something along the lines of her story, which I can not remember the name of.  
  
Beloved- This will not be the only story of mine with a Charlie/Fulton story line, I'm thinking of started something soon as the prequel about them, it may take me a while because when I'm writing more than one story at a time I get confused and everything comes out twenty five different ways than the way I want it to. When I'm done with this, though, I promised to write one for you.  
  
Scootergirl- Fulton is a jerk, but, he needs to be. Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them.  
  
Anne918- Thanks for calling my story great, I never seem to like them as much as everyone else, but I have a different feeling about this one, thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Melissa- You'll find Charlie's very, I dunno-giving-, in this story, they'll be many up moments for him, it's just sad that this had to be a down.  
  
KShyne99- Sorry to disappoint you, but Adam's not his savor this time. Charlie is lucky to have him, I wish I did!  
  
Banksiesbabe99- I hope I wrote your pen name right, if not, I apologize. Just because it's not Adam doesn't mean Adam can't possibly be gay *hint, hint*.  
  
Crazy4nc128- It's someone else!  
  
Sorry if I didn't respond to your review, I only did for the people who reviewed the 7th chapter. I haven't written any author's notes because I thought it would jinx the feedback from this story, and I hope it doesn't but I felt I should give the reasons as to why I haven't been able to update for a while, they are listed below.  
  
high school sucks and as I'm just starting the second quarter in my freshman year I'm still getting used to my new schedule. I twisted my knee last Thursday (week before the 13th, can't remember the date and don't feel like doing the math) and I haven't been able to move around much, last Friday I had to walk around school with a cane. I'm going away on the twenty second and I wont be back for more than a week, I wont have a computer at my disposal because I'll be out at sea, another cruise!  
  
I'm sorry if my chapters haven't been as long as they were and haven't been long in general, but I'm trying, there's just so much I can think of putting down when I'm trying to move around my house, do my homework AND watch the hockey games. Bye all!  
  
~*Angel*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up not remembering anything. I couldn't remember who I was with till I felt a calm wash over me. I breathed in his smell and I felt safe for a few moments.  
  
I knew I could get a hold of him, I know why he left them all. He was scared. I used to think that Guy had no reasons to be scared, but then something clicked in my head. I remembered he used to laugh awkwardly like Fulton and I did when Portman made fun of the only openly gay couple in the school.  
  
I had called his cell phone; I could always get him when I called that number. I had called it when I was staying at home and my mother was fussing over me, I had needed that break from her and he could always give it to me.  
  
I breathed deeply once more before moving to get up. His arms fell from my waist and I maneuvered so I could lie next to him. I looked at the clock, 10:37 in the morning. Wait, wasn't it Thursday? Everyone else would be in gone from the dorms.  
  
I looked at Guy as he slept, he didn't look like Adam, Guy looked somewhat calmer. He looked as if he was, in a day dream instead of a sleep. He had a dazed look on his face, his lips curled slightly into a small smile. He was adorable.  
  
I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and moved to stand. I froze when I stopped in that position. There was a pain that shot up my right leg, I felt it twice more before I dropped to the bed, almost landing on Guy.  
  
I hit him as hard as I could as my mind brought me back to that day. But it was before everything happened. Guy was with me and we were walking out of the square using one of the paths that brought us to the secluded areas a lot of the couples used for privacy. I remembered trying to tell him something that I needed to say. I needed to tell him that I am gay.  
  
I remembered choking on my words and I couldn't get them out, then finally I chickened out. I got up and walked away after telling him something different, I knew he could see through what I was saying but at the moment I didn't care, I had just wanted to get out of there.  
  
I felt a shaking and looked up. Guy. He sat looking over me, down into my eyes. He was so caring sometimes and I could see in his eyes that he was worried. "Charlie, thank God you're okay." I heard him say to me.  
  
I let the ringing in my ears subside from his voice before I spoke to him. "I remember that day." I said, I reached up and caressed his face through a daze I'm sure he could see in my eyes. "It was cold and was close to nine at night. We walked away from the square and I was going to tell you. But I couldn't. I changed my mind and walked away and then I was surrounded by them. But I was with you, you were the last thing I remember seeing that was good that day."  
  
I'm sure I flattered him with my words because a deep crimson filled his cheeks. It was a good feeling to know I put that there. 


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly but surely I knew I was falling for Guy. It was just a feeling inside my stomach. It was deep within, towards the bottom and as Guy and I grew closer Thursday I felt it become stronger and stronger. I told him and he just blushed, refusing to tell me why he did.  
  
I remembered about the detective needing to see me and I told him. He had just left to get his car keys from his dorm room. I was prepping myself for what I knew would be a hard thing to do. I was preparing myself to walk out of the room.  
  
I walked to my bathroom and threw cold water onto my face. I needed to calm down, I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I stood letting the water slide down my face and shut my eyes. I breathed in as deeply as I could before I let it all out again. The knock on my door is the only thing that made me open my eyes.  
  
"Come in." I called knowing it was Guy because that feeling in my stomach became stronger. He walked into the bathroom to talk to me. He asked if I was ready to go and I nodded slightly walking to the towel on the wall rack to dry my face. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said to him and we walked towards the door.  
  
I placed my right foot in front of my left and gradually moved my weight to it, then did it again with my other foot. I didn't focus on how scared I was, I just put my mind on getting to Guy who was standing slightly outside my door frame.  
  
"Guy." I whimpered moving my right foot out in front of the left once more and shifting my weight. I needed to get to him and I was almost there. I reached out and touched his clothing. He leaned into my touch and I grabbed onto him for support.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me to keep me from dropping onto the floor. No one was in the hall way because classes were going on. We both fell to the floor and I buried my head into him, where exactly I did not know. "Guy, I can't." I said.  
  
"Yes you can, Charlie." He said moving to sit us both upright. What a sight we would be to see. Two boys sitting on the floor half in and half out of one's room. One crying and the other trying to console him. "Believe that you can and you will. I believe in you, Charlie."  
  
Guy saying those words made me get the strength to stand and with the tears still streaking down my face we started towards the stairs. I leaned on him for support and along with feeling the heat from his body I felt his power. It was as if he was transferring it all to me and I soon stopped crying.  
  
"Guy." I stopped moving. I couldn't anymore and it was time to let him know this was as far as I could get right now. "Take me back to my room please. We can call the detective and have him come here. I can't, Guy, please." I heard the whining in my own voice and was surprised when he turned us around and started back to my room.  
  
I wouldn't cry, no, I couldn't. Because Guy had given me strength somehow today. Today he gave me all the strength I would need for a while. I was able to make it to Russ's dorm room, and that alone was an accomplishment. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you want me to call the detective?" Guy asked me as we walked the rest of the way into my room. I made sure Guy closed the door and then I sat on my bed.  
  
"Yes." I answered him. I gave him the number and waited for him to come sit down next to me before I spoke again. I took a sip of my water bottle that was sitting on my night stand. "Can you stay with me?" I asked him.  
  
He turned to look at me and I saw something flash in his eyes. Was that sympathy? "I will, Charlie." He said. I ignored what I saw and we waited in silence till someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Can you get it for me, Guy?" I turned and asked him. He nodded and moved to get up, but I took his hand to stop him. He turned back to me half sitting, half standing and I whispered to him. "Thank you."  
  
He nodded at me and stood without saying anything. He blew me off almost. He continued to the door and opened it. Since the door swung inward, I couldn't see who was on the other side but I heard him talking to someone.  
  
"Who is it, Guy?" I asked getting up and walking into the bathroom to throw away my water bottle. I didn't hear who he said it was so I walked back out and toward the door. "Who?" I asked again.  
  
He opened the door and I saw who was on the other side. Portman stood there with Connie, Julie and Goldberg. My face paled and I suddenly felt dizzy. I gulped for air and turned away and walked back to my bed.  
  
I heard footsteps come into my room and my door fall shut. I sat on my bed and turned away from them so they couldn't see my face. I was starting to feel crowded but I couldn't ask them to leave. They came to see me and no one asked them to come.  
  
"It's-it's nice to see you, guys." I choked on my words and brought my hand up to my mouth to stop me from coughing. My whole throat went dry and I reached underneath my bed and grabbed another water bottle.  
  
"Charlie, are you okay?" I heard Connie ask. Am I okay? Am I okay? Yeah, I guess I am, but my mind is running on haywire. I was scared of them all staying in here with all of them. One of the members could be behind them, standing in my room.  
  
I kept my back to them and tried desperately to fill my lungs with air. There was no need to be ridiculous. If Guy is here I am safe. Wait, that's if Adam is here I am safe.  
  
I didn't feel safe, that I could tell you that. My breathing became erratic and when Portman touched my shoulder, I'd jumped away as if I had been burnt. "Sorry, man." He said to me and even though I was sure it was Dean Portman I wasn't sure if anyone else were really themselves.  
  
I stood quickly and moved behind Guy. I didn't want to touch any of them and I didn't want them touching me. I felt as if they would hurt me and I didn't want to feel pain anymore. All I wanted to feel was love.  
  
All I wanted was the love that Fulton gave me, the love that Adam could give me. Wait, I meant to say Guy could give me. Wait, I really did mean Adam. All of this is too confusing and I'm scared though I feel a little protected by Guy.  
  
"I want Adam." I whispered low to myself so Guy didn't even hear. "I want Adam." I chanted again a little louder and Guy turned around to look at me. "I want Adam." I said again in my normal speaking tone. "I want Adam." I shouted and turned around and took off out the door.  
  
I made it. I was out the door by myself and I was going to find Adam. I was going to find my Banksie. I was going to tell him everything about what I loved and how I substituted Guy's friendship for Fulton's love. My life is a little psychotic.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
A.N. I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers. You've made me so very happy and that made me work on the chapters. I'm going to be starting the prequel to this very soon, than the sequel to this. It will turn out to be a whole big story with missing pieces. I'll even be doing one on Charlie being attacked possibly as a chaptered story.  
  
This story doesn't sound like it's done and it isn't because I've only just begun but I felt that Gang of Love should be ending here. The next story I will be coming up with I will title as something else so nothing will be like Gang of Love 2. I will be putting in the summaries just what the something is- ex. Prequel to Gang of Love.  
  
Once again, thank you to all who reviewed and I hope to be getting your responses when I start my next story. By the way, to Beloved, yes I am 14, in the USA we start high school at 14, but I do have high school friends that are 13, all depends on when in the year you're born. Thank you for you kind words, Beloved.  
  
Bye for now, everyone!  
  
~*Angle*~ 


End file.
